Playing Hard to Get
by HelenOfIlium
Summary: Oneshot JK. Keira challenges the slightly cocky Kras City Grand Champion Jak to a race in hopes to gain his attention and lower his ego.


**Playing Hard to Get**

**By HelenofIllium**

**Summary: Oneshot JK. Keira challenges the slightly cocky Kras City Grand Champion Jak to a race in hopes to gain his attention and lower his ego.**

"You really think you can beat _me_?" Jak asked slyly in disbelief.

"Oh, I _know_ that I can. One lap around Kras City; no weapons – just racing. Can you handle yourself without any weapons, Jak?" Keira teased as she hopped into her custom purple and green vehicle.

"Okay. But what do I get when I when?" the blonde racer laughed as he put the key in his vehicle's ignition and the engine began to roar.

"Hmm..." Keira tapped her chin, "If you win, I'll give you the new multi-weapons piece that I finished...But, if _I_ win...you have to take me out to dinner. And a bar doesn't count," she was glad she was under the cover of her helmet, as she was sure that her face was now a burning shade of red.

"Deal," Jak said and revved his engine while in neutral, waiting for the street light before them to turn green and signal the start of their race.

Keira curled and uncurled her fingers around her steering wheel, anxious to start. Jak was the City Champion in racing and had never lost a race – but this time, Keira knew of a little advantage that she had and he didn't.

The glowing light turned green and the sound of screeching tires sounded though the darkness. The two racers were evenly matched in skill as they sped though the tunnel. Both of their cars were built of the exact same parts, except for one secret modification that Keira had made for hers.

Keira gritted her teeth in concentration as she rounded a sharp corner turning into the alleyway, trying to avoid hard contact with Jak. But, when they both made for the second sharp turn, Keira 'accidentally' brushed Jak's side panel with her own, catching a surprised look from him.

Though, slowly but surely, Jak began to gain a lead on his female opponent and widen the gap between them. And, as they neared the well-known short-cut Keira decided it was time to end the bigheaded Jak's racing reign and pushed a small red button, releasing an explosion of white from her exhaust, speeding around and past Jak and clearing the twenty foot gap to the other side of the road.

Still, the blonde racer didn't let up, and continued to close the four second gap as Keira's extreme turbo boost began to die down.

The finish line was steadily nearing, and Keira held her lead. Her heart was beating rapidly and she would be 'flint-stoning' her ass if she kept pressing her foot on the acceleration pedal so hard.

Going around the last turn before the end, Keira made her turn a little wide and almost lost her position, but keeping a level head, proceeded to cross the finish line by half a car length.

"Yes!" She yelled as she hit her brake and did a little victory doughnut.

"Damnit!" Jak swore and smacked his hand to his forehead. But, hiding his broken pride, he gave Keira a 'you-know-I-let-you-win-right?' smirk.

The emerald eyed elf just rolled her eyes as she took off her helmet and flirtatiously flipped her hair, "So, what kind of restaurant are you taking me to? Remember, I don't like seafood or sushi..." she teased.

To her amazement, Jak turned away in an effort to hide his blushing cheeks, but Keira had already caught sight of them and tried to stifle her giggle.

Regaining his composure, he turned back around and cleared his throat, "So...wanna show me what was up with your _modified _turbo boosts, you little cheater?"

"Oh, it's just a little something that I've been working on, on the side. You probably haven't noticed...since you seem to always have to be making some appearance or taking on some amateur challenger and all..." Keira notably lessened on the playfulness and her tone hardened into a saddened one and looked down at her feet.

Jak gritted his teeth; he knew it was true. Daxter, too, had pointed out his constant absence.

"I'm...sorry...Keira. I know I..." Jak began and Keira looked up at him with hopeful eyes. _How could I have been so neglectful to my friends...especially...**her**?_ "Forgive me?" He gave her his best 'pout/ I'm sorry' look and she couldn't help but smile.

"Now how could I say no to that?"

Jak smiled and made a mental note to let up on his packed racing schedule, "C'mon. I know a great place on the other side of town. It'll be _perfect_." Jak offered his hand shakily, but Keira gladly took it.

And, acting as a perfect gentleman, Jak led her to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for her to get in.

Though, Keira hesitated and Jak shot her a confused look.

"First one there buys?" She grinned.

"You're on."

The two young racers hopped into their own vehicles and sped off into the night, burning rubber on their way to their 'romantic' dinner date.

**So that was just a little idea I had bouncing around in my head in chemistry class- the most boring class ever! And I usually like science, hah.**

**Anyways- tell me what you think!**


End file.
